totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
22. Nienajedzeni
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku: Dziewczyny postanowiły wyciąć żart Duncanowi. Potem on zemścił się na Gwen. Zadaniem było znalezienie siedmiu części ułożenie z nich figurki oraz na koniec znalezienie zwierzaka, jakiego przedstawia figurka. LeShawna i Gwen trzymały się razem, lecz później dołączył się do nich Cody. Courtney cały czas upadała, aż w końcu znalazła części swojej figurki. Duncan pozmieniał coś w moim notatniku przez co, on bez wysiłku wygrał, a Gwen odpadła. Zostało czterech uczestników: Duncan, Cody, Courtney czy LeShawna ! Które z nich zdobędzie milion ? Kto pożegna się z programem ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Noc, Dom Chłopaków Cody budzi się, a Duncan nadal śpi Cody: Tak ! Mam szansę... Cody wychodzi z domku, a Duncan otwiera oczy Duncan: Frajer... Wstaje i idzie za Codym Dom Dziewczyn Courtney: No i kolejna dziewczyna odpadła ! Musimy coś z tym zrobić. LeShawna: Znowu chcesz założyć sojusz ? Przecież została nas tylko czwórka ! Courtney: No tak... To założymy go ? Jakby miało być głosowanie... LeShawna: Wiem, że teraz chcesz wyrzucić Codyego, a... LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''A następna zapewne będę ja ! Tak łatwo jej się nie dam ! '''LeShawna: ...ale zgadzam się. Courtney: Tak ! Będziemy wspaniałymi sojuszniczkami !!! LeShawna: Ehh... Przed domem Duncan wychodzi z domku i skrada się za Codym Cody: Już prawie gotowe... Duncan jest tuż za nim i obserwuje co on robi Duncan: I to ma mnie przestraszyć ? Cody: Aaa !!! Cody przestraszony próbuje uciec, ale zauważa, że to Duncan Cody: To ty ! Co tu robisz ? Duncan: Wstając, obudziłeś mnie, a ja poszedłem za tobą i teraz jestem tutaj ! Cody: Ekstra. Duncan: Chciałeś mi zrobić dowcip ? Cody: To miała być zemsta, ale... Duncan: Ale nie udało ci się, frajerze ! Cody: Idę się położyć zanim Chris nas wezwie. Duncan: Ja też... Rano, Centrum Wyspy LeShawna: Jakie tym razem będzie zadanie ? Duncan: No właśnie... chce mieć już je za sobą. Chris: Została was tylko czwórka, a wy oczekujecie na tylko jedno zadanie ? Duncan: Mniej więcej tak ! Chris: No to was rozczaruję, bo dziś będzie aż pięć zadań !!! Wszyscy: Co ? Chris: Za każde wygrane zadanie, osoba otrzymuje 1 punkt. Osoba, która zdobędzie najmniej punktów, odpada i nie będzie walczyć w półfinale ! Duncan: A jaka jest moja nagroda za wygranie wczorajszego zadania ? LeShawna: Wygrałeś niesprawiedliwie ! Duncan: I co z tego ? Chris: No dobra. Duncan, w nagrodę otrzymuje jeden punkt ! Cody: Ale wygrana ! Duncan: Zamknij się ! Chris: Zapomniałem dodać, że dzisiejsze zadania będą miały powiązania z jedzeniem ! LeShawna: Że co ? Chris: Po prostu, jakby co to Chef wpadł na ten pomysł, a teraz zaczynajmy pierwsze zadanie. Pierwsze zadanie, Stołówka Chris: Zastanawiacie się, jakie będzie wasze pierwsze zadanie. LeShawna: Nie przeciągaj ! Chris: No cóż, więc na rozgrzewkę macie bardzo łatwe i krótkie zadanie, czyli... Zbliżenie na zawodników Chris: Zjedzenie jak największej ilości papryczek chili !!! Cody: I to jest to łatwe i krótkie zadanie ? Duncan: A co ? Boisz się, ze wymiękniesz ? Cody: Nie... Courtney: Pokonasz go z łatwością, skarbie ! Duncan: Dzięki, Courtney. Duncan całuje Courtney Cody: Ehh... Chris: Przejdźmy już do zadania ! Osoba, która zje najwięcej papryczek w minutę, wygrywa pierwsze zadanie i zdobywa punkt. Chef przychodzi z czterema miskami pełnymi papryczek chili i rozdaje je zawodnikom Chris: Gotowi... Start ! Wszyscy zaczęli jeść. Cody z bólem jadł pierwszą papryczkę, Courtney i LeShawna zjadały papryczki dość szybko, lecz Courtney była nieco szybsza. Duncan jadł spokojnie jedną po drugiej. Chris: Stop ! Koniec czasu. Odłóżcie papryczki, teraz się okaże, kto wygra zadanie numer jeden ! Chef i Chris podchodzą do Cody'ego Chris: Co tak kiepsko ? Tylko dwie papryczki ? Chef: Dwie i pół... Chris: Nieważne. I tak to jest najgorszy wynik. Cody: Jeszcze tego nie wiadomo... Chef: Chyba jednak wiadomo... Cody: Akurat. Chris: Następny... Chris i Chef podchodzą do LeShawny Chef: Osiem papryczek ! Chris: Mogło być lepiej, ale jesteś lepsza od Cody'ego. LeShawna: Zawsze coś ! Chef: Teraz Duncan. Chef i Chris podchodzą do Duncana Chris: Na pewno to jest lepszy wynik niż jego. Pokazuje na Codyego Duncan: To nie było trudne, wygrać z kimś takim jak on. Cody: Jeszcze się przekonasz ! Chris: Twój wynik jest taki sam jak LeShawny. Więc pozostaje Courtney... Chris i Chef podchodzą do Courtney, a ona stoi przerażona Chris: Twój wynik to... Chef szepcze coś Chrisowi do ucha Chris: Serio ? Chef kiwa głową twierdząco Chris: Ostatecznie... pierwsze zadanie... wygrywa... Courtney: Powiesz nam wreszcie ? Chris popatrzył na nią Chris: ...Courtney ! Zdobywasz pierwszy punkt ! Courtney: Tak ! Chris: Więc po jednym punkcie mają Courtney i Duncan. LeShawna i Cody jeszcze nie uzyskali żadnego punktu... Przejdźmy do drugiego zadania ! Drugie Zadanie, Centrum Wyspy Chris: Czas na kolejne zadanie, które polega na strzelaniu z łuku do owoców ! LeShawna: Nic lepszego ci nie przyszło do głowy ? Chris: Wszelkie wątpliwości co do zadań proszę kierować do Chefa ! Chef: Co ? To ty wymyśliłeś te durne zadania ! Chris: Akurat. Zaczynajmy zadanie. Osoba, która nie trafi odpada z zadania ! Courtney: W co będziemy strzelać ? Chris: Najpierw coś dużego, czyli... melony ! Nagle z drzewa spadają melony, ale są zawiązane i wiszą na gałęziach Chris: Gotowi ? Start ! Każdy wystrzeliwuje strzałę. Strzała Codyego nie doleciała do arbuza, Strzała Courtney ominęła melon. Strzały Duncana i LeShawny jako jedyne trafiły w melony Chris: Następna runda: Ananasy ! Oboje trafiają w owoce Chris: Obniżamy poprzeczkę. Jabłko! Oboje trafiają w jabłka Chris: Wow ! Nieźle wam idzie ! Duncan: To co teraz ? Chris: Morela ! Pomarańcza ! Kiwi ! Widać strzały, które trafiają w każdy z owoców Chris: Teraz trochę zwężamy nasz cel. Banan ! I to do tego tylko jeden ! LeShawna: Musi mi się udać ! Duncan: Chyba śnisz ! Obie strzały lecą w ten sam owoc, jedna koło drugiej, ale jedna ze strzał trafia w banan, a druga zaraz obok niego trafiając w drzewo LeShawna: Czyja to była strzała ? Chef podszedł, aby sprawdzić strzałę, która trafiła w cel Chef: Wygrała LeShawna ! LeShawna: Juhu ! Chris: LeShawna zdobywa pierwszy punkt i zajmuje pierwsze miejsce razem z Courtney i Duncanem. Cody na razie jest typowany do eliminacji ! Cody: Jeszcze to wygram ! Chris: Już to gdzieś słyszałem... A tak, ty to mówiłeś ! Haha ! Nikt się nie śmieje Chris: Ja to zawsze potrafię wszystkich rozbawić. Chef: No tak... Cody: I tak to wygram ! Chris: Taa... Najpierw wspaniały ja daję wam kilka minut przerwy na przygotowanie się do większego wysiłku ! Przerwa Wszyscy się rozchodzą LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): 'Jeśli teraz Cody odpadnie, to moim jedynym wyjściem będzie immunitet, albo zostanę wyeliminowana ! '''Cody (pokój zwierzeń): '''Na razie jestem najgorszy, ale jeszcze pokażę, że taki ktoś jak ja może wygrać milion i pokonać Duncana ! No dobra, tak naprawdę to już przegrałem, nie wygram tym razem, ale chociaż doszedłem tak daleko jak w poprzednim sezonie ! '''Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''Moja więź z Duncanem została odbudowana, a ta wstrętna Gwen już odpadła. Teraz nawet głupi dowcip go nie złości, gdy ja mu go zrobię. ''Duncan całuje się z Courtney w pokoju zwierzeń Trzecie zadanie, Las '''Chris: Czas na trzecie zadanie, a mianowicie... Zbieranie Grzybów ! Courtney: Jakie głupie zadanie ! Cody: Dokładnie. Chris: Jeśli coś się nie podoba, to zawsze możecie wszyscy wylecieć, a wtedy ja zdobędę milion ! I co teraz o tym sądzicie ? Cody: Może być... Chris: No więc, macie do zebrania jak największą ilość grzybów w określonym czasie. Za każdy jadalny grzyb, dostajecie 1 punkt, a za każdy niejadalny, -1punkt. Zrozumiano ? Courtney: Tylko tępaki mogły tego nie zrozumieć. Spojrzała na Cody'ego Chris: No to zaczynamy ! Macie koszyki ! LeShawna dostała koszykiem w brzuch, Courtney w głowę, Duncan w nogę, a Cody, w czuły punkt Cody: Auu ! Chris: Zaczynajcie ! Wszyscy wbiegli do lasu Courtney szybko zaczęła badać cały las. Niestety za wiele nie znalazła. Marne trzy grzyby. Courtney: Co to ma znaczyć ? Tutaj prawie nic nie ma ! Courtney tupie nogą, po czym spadł na nią trujący grzyb Courtney: Fuj, ale ochyda ! Cody'emu zbieranie szło znacznie lepiej Cody: Nareszcie jakieś zadanie, gdzie mogę się popisać i wreszcie zdobędę punkt ! Cody znajduje kilka grzybów, po czym niektóre zrywa, a niektóre zostawia Cody: Te są z pewnością trujące ! Duncan w odróżnieniu od Codyego zbierał wszystkie grzyby, które znalazł i nie przejmował się zbytnio wygraną, tylko przegraną i poniżeniem Codyego Duncan: Mam ich na pewno więcej niż ten frajer ! Duncan miał już pełen koszyk Duncan: Tam on jest ! Też ma ich dużo... Duncan podbiega do Codyego Cody: Czego ode mnie chcesz ? Duncan: A nic, tylko... Duncan wywraca koszyk Codyego Duncan: Tak ! Ale z ciebie frajer... Duncan uciekł Cody: Co za idiota ! Cody (pokój zwierzeń): 'Duncan myśli, że uda mu się mnie wyrzucić, ale on jest na to zbyt głupi ! Wywrócił mi kosz z myślą, że ich nie pozbieram ? ''Cody po chwili znów miał prawie pełny kosz Courtney starała się zebrać jak najwięcej grzybów, jednak w koszu miała tylko kilka grzybów '''Courtney: Gdzie one mogą być ? Nagle przylatuje ptak i próbuje wziąć jej koszyk Courtney: Oddawaj ! To moje ! Ptak wyrywa jej koszyk i wlatuje z nim na drzewo, po czym wspina się tam Courtney Courtney: Popamiętasz mnie ty durny ptaku ! LeShawna za bardzo nie znała się na grzybach i zbierała (tak jak Duncan) to co zobaczyła LeShawna: Po cholerę takie zadanie ! Kto w tym wieku zna sie na grzybach ? Po chwili z drzewa spadła Courtney Courtney: Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam ! LeShawna: Co ty tam robiłaś ? Courtney: A nic... Patrzyłam, czy nie ma tam grzybów... LeShawna: Co ? Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'No wiem, że zabrzmiało to dziwnie, ale miałam powiedzieć, że jakiś wielki ptak porwał mój koszyk ? To byłby zbyt wielki obciach w telewizji ! O nie ! ''Po chwili pokazuje się moment, gdy Courtney próbuje rozbić kamerę w pokoju zwierzeń '''Courtney: To co słyszałaś ! Courtney poszła oburzona LeShawna: Czy tylko ja tu zostałam normalna ? Chris: Koniec czasu ! LeShawna: Już ? Courtney: Ale ja nic nie mam ! Wszyscy przybiegają do Chrisa Chris: Teraz przejdziemy do ocenienia tego, co zdobyliście w lesie. Chris podchodzi do Courtney, która nie ma koszyka Chris: Courtney, gdzie twój koszyk ? Courtney: Zgubiłam... Chris: Czyli zero punktów ! Aby wygrać, każdy musiałby mieć punkty na minusie ! Courtney: Może się uda ! Chris: Akurat. Czas na Duncana ! Duncan: Mam prawie pełny koszyk ! Ile to będzie punktów ? Sto ? Chris: Sto, ale chyba na minusie. Same trujące grzyby i ani jednego jadalnego... Courtney na razie prowadzi ! Courtney: Jej ! Chris: Kto następny ? LeShawna ! W koszyku LeShawny było niewiele grzybów Chris: Marnie... Ale jadalnych grzybów jest więcej... LeShawna: Więc ile mam punktów ? Chris: Ostatecznie... pięć ! LeShawna: Mogło być lepiej ! Chris: Teraz może ciebie tylko Cody pobić. Czy to on zwycięży tym razem ? LeShawna: Oby nie... Chris: Brawo, Cody ! Bardzo dużo grzybów ! Ale czy na pewno są jadalne ? Cody: Jestem tego prawie pewien ! Chris: Oby twa pewność siebie, cię nie zawiodła. Cody: No to jaki mam wynik ? Chris: Twój wynik to... nie wiem, ale z pewnością wygrałeś to zadanie ! Cody: Tak ! LeShawna: Nie ! Chris: Na razie, wszyscy mają po jednym punkcie. Czy czwarte zadanie coś zmieni ? Czwarte Zadanie, Centrum Wyspy Chris: I teraz następne zadanie, ale najpierw... dobierzcie się w pary ! Duncan: Tak sami ? A ty nie będziesz na sdobierał, żeby zrobić nam na złość ? Chris: Nie tym razem... Duncan: No dobra... Courtney ? Courtney zbliżyła się do Duncana Courtney: Oczywiście, że możemy być razem w parze ! Chris: A więc druga para to LeShawna i Cody. LeShawna: Co ? O nie... Cody: Zaczyna się... Chris: Widzicie tam pozawieszane huśtawki ? Idą coraz wyżej i wyżej... Macie dojść w parach do samego końca ! LeShawna: A jaki jest haczyk ? Chris: Jaki haczyk ? Nie ma żadnego ! Wszyscy: Uff ! Chris: No oprócz tego, że jedna noga jednej osoby z pary, oraz jedna noga drugiej osoby z pary będą związane ! Wszyscy: O nie ! Chris: Ustawcie się, a i jeżeli spadniecie to idziecie od nowa ! Courtney: To nie jest trudne do zgadnięcia, że kiedy spadniemy, to musimy wchodzić jeszcze raz ! Duncan: Nie denerwuj się, skarbie. Courtney: Ooo ! Jakiś ty słodki ! Cody zaczyna się śmiać Duncan: Nie jestem słodki ! Ja przynajmniej mam partnerkę swoich rozmiarów... LeShawna: Masz coś do mnie ? Duncan: Oprócz tego, że będzie ci trudno się poruszać z tym chudzielcem, to nic. LeShawna wystawiła mu język Chris: Gotowi ? Wszyscy stoją na linii startu Chris: START ! Wszyscy próbowali wskoczyć na pierwszy schodek, lecz tylko udaje się to Duncanowi i Courtney, a LeShawna i Cody próbując zrobić krok przewracają się LeShawna: To zadanie jest do bani ! Na pewno przegramy ! Cody: Nie możemy się poddać ! Jeśli się skupimy to nam się uda. LeShawna: Emm... Spróbujmy ! LeShawna i Cody próbują wejść na schodek i udaje im się LeShawna: Tak ! Udało się ! Cody: Nie ma się co cieszyć, bo i tak ich nie dogonimy LeShawna: No tak. Oni są już w połowie... Cody: Musimy się pośpieszyć, a może nam się uda ! LeShawna i Cody starają się coraz szybciej wskakiwać na schodki, a Courtney i Duncan nie spieszyli się, wiedząc jaką mają przewagę Duncan: Tamci frajerzy są na samym początku ! Courtney: Razem wygramy ten program ! Duncan: Łatwiejszego zadania ten durny Chris nie mógł wymyślić ! Courtney: I tak słabych rywali ! Duncan: Musimy trochę przyśpieszyć... Courtney: Dlaczego ? Duncan: Bo oni, nie wiem jak, ale nas doganiają ! Cody i LeShawna byli tuż za nimi Courtney: Szybko ! Cody: Już niedaleko ! LeShawna: Ale oni nadal są przed nami ! Cody: Wiem, ale to kilka schodków ! Courtney: Idziemy, no dalej ! Duncan: Ałć ! Co to było ? Cody: To byłem ja ! LeShawna: A to jestem ja ! LeShawna kopnęła Duncana prosto w krocze, po czym razem z Courtney spadł ze schodków LeShawna: Tak ! Jesteśmy pierwsi ! Cody: Nieźle go kopnęłaś ! LeShawna: Wiem, wygrana na nas czeka ! LeShawna i Cody biegli najszybciej jak mogli, ale w pewnym momencie... LeShawna: Ałć ! Stanąłeś mi na nogę ! Cody: Przepraszam ! LeShawna straciła równowagę i zaczęła się turlać ze schodów razem z Codym LeShawna i Cody: Aaa ! Tymczasem u Duncana i Courtney Courtney: Byliśmy tak blisko ! Duncan: Zemścimy się ! Chodźmy ! Courtney i Duncan zaczęli wskakiwać na schody, ale sturlający się ze schodów LeShawna i Cody zepchnęli ich na sam początek Courtney: Znowu na dole ! LeShawna: Auu ! Mnie to mówisz... Duncan: Courtney, wstawaj ! Mamy szansę ! Cody: LeShawna, oni wchodzą na schody ! LeShawna: To my wygramy ! Courtney: A właśnie, że my ! Ścigali się tak, raz jedna para była pierwsza, a zaraz potem druga ich wymijała, aż w końcu doszli do końca Chris: A zwycięzcą czwartego zadania zostanie jedna z tych par ! W końcu obie pary dobiegły do mety Chris: Byliście prawie równo ! Courtney: Ale... Chris: Ale jedna para była trochę szybsza ! Cody: Powiesz kto wygrał ? Chris: Tak ! Zwycięzcą czwartego zadania zostają... ... ... Zbliżenie na LeShawnę i Codyego ... ... ... ... ... ... Zbliżenie na Courtney i Duncana ... ... Courtney i Duncan !!! Courtney: Tak ! Wygraliśmy ! Duncan: Jesteśmy lepsi od tych frajerów ! Chris: Ponieważ wygraliście zadanie, to przechodzicie do finałowej trójki ! LeShawna i Cody zmierzą się w dogrywce ! LeShawna: O nie ! Cody: Będziemy musieli walczyć ? Courtney: Pewnie tak ! Już widzę siebie w finale... Razem z tobą ! Przytuliła Duncana Duncan: Ja też nas widzę ! Chris: Dosyć tych czułości ! Przejdźmy do dogrywki ! Dogrywka Przed mostem (choć to nie wygląda na most, ponieważ nie ma barierki) stoją zagrożeni, czyli Cody i LeShawna oraz Chris, czekający na rozpoczęcie dogrywki Chris: A więc zaczynamy dogrywkę o półfinał ! LeShawna: Dawaj to zadanie, chcę to skończyć jak najszybciej ! Cody: Chyba raczej przegrać jak najszybciej ! LeShawna wystawiła mu język Chris: Na początek włóżcie na siebie te kamizelki zrobione z mięsa. LeShawna: Fuu ! Ale cuchnie ! Chris: Jeśli tego nie ubierzecie, to odpadacie, a tamta dwójka będzie w finale. To jak ? Courtney: My i tak będziemy w finale ! LeShawna: Daj mi to ! Cody: No dobra ! Oboje ubrali ohydne kombinezony Chris: A teraz musicie przejść po tym niby-moście, omijając głodne aligatory ! Tyle czekałem, aby zobaczyć, jak aligator zjada kogoś na żywo ! LeShawna: To szaleństwo ! Chris: Nie ! To walka o półfinał ! Cody: Niestety, musimy to zrobić... LeShawna: To z nas, które wygra dogrywkę, będzie musiało wygrać ten program ! Cody: Oczywiście ! LeShawna: Chodźmy. Chris: Gotowi ? LeShawna i Cody: '''Tak ! '''Chris: Start ! Oboje wbiegli na most, lekko się chwiejąc LeShawna: Ja nie wiem czy dam radę... Cody: Ja też, ale poradzę sobie ! Cody zaczyna biec po moście, lecz w pewnym momencie się przewraca i prawie wpada do wody Cody: Aaa ! Ratunku ! LeShawna: Ale sobie dał radę ! LeShawna podbiega do Cody'ego LeShawna: Złap mnie za rękę ! Cody podał jej rękę, ale w pewnym momencie wyskoczył aligator i zjadł część kamizelki Codyego Cody: O nie ! LeShawna: Szybko ! Wchodź ! Cody wszedł na most Cody: Mało brakowało... LeShawna: Musisz bardziej uważać ! LeShawna i Cody idą spokojnie, lecz w pewnym momencie wyskakuje krokodyl chcąc zjeść kamizelki Codyego i LeShawny LeShawna: Aaa ! Uciekajmy ! Cody: Aaa ! Courtney i Duncan oglądają to wszystko zza trybun Courtney: To lepsze niż jakiś film akcji ! Duncan: Co nie ! Oboje jedzą popcorn LeShawna: Was to bawi ? Courtney: No wiesz...Trochę... Cody: Emm... LeShawna ? LeShawna: Tak ? Cody: Gdzie ten aligator ? LeShawna: Nie mam... Nagle most pod nimi pęka LeShawna i Cody: Aaaa ! Chris: Teraz dopiero się zaczyna ! LeShawna: Musimy dopłynąć tam ! Cody: Tylko, że ja... Chris: Mała zmiana planów. Zadanie zostało wycofane, więc teraz musicie dopłynąć na Wyspę, zanim wam się coś stanie ! LeShawna: Czyli mamy wracać ? Chris: Tak. Cody: Ale ja nie umiem pływać ! LeShawna: Dobra, wskakuj na mnie ! Ty będziesz odstraszał krokodyle ! Cody: Okej... Ale jak ? LeShawna podaje mu patyk LeShawna: Weź go i spróbuj coś z nim zrobić jeśli zobaczysz jednego z nich. Cody: No dobra... LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie będę wszystkiego robić, gdy on będzie na mnie płynąć... Głupio to zabrzmiało... '''LeShawna: Płyniemy ! LeShawna i Cody zaczynają się zbliżać do mety Cody: Uważaj ! Tam jest jeden z nich ! LeShawna przepływa obok niego LeShawna: Widzisz teraz któregoś ? Cody: Yyy... tak... co więcej, on za nami płynie ! LeShawna: Co ? Cody: To co słyszałaś. Płyń ! LeShawna stara się płynąć coraz szybciej, ale krokodyl nadal za nimi płynie Cody: Szybciej, już prawie nas dogonił ! LeShawna: Już prawie jesteśmy ! LeShawna i Cody są prawie na brzegu, ale Cody ześlizguje się z niej i wpada do wody, a LeShawna dopływa na ląd LeShawna: Nareszcie ! Jestem bezpieczna ! Gdzie jest Cody ? Cody: Pomocy ! Nie umiem pływać ! LeShawna: Cody ! Uważaj na krokodyla ! Cody: Co ? Aaa ! Zauważył za sobą wielkiego krokodyla i (o dziwo) zaczął płynąć Cody: Uff ! Jestem bezpieczny. Chris: No może, ale z powodu, że jako drugi dopłynąłeś na wyspę, to ty dziś odpadniesz i nie dostaniesz się do Wielkiego Półfinału. Cody: Przynajmniej nauczyłem się pływać ! Port Wstydu Chris: Czas na ciebie, Cody. Wskakuj na statek, tam gdzieś daleko Sierra na ciebie czeka. Cody: Nie pocieszasz mnie. Chris: Wiem. Nagle przybiega LeShawna Chris: Robi się ciekawie... LeShawna: Szkoda mi ciebie, bo przełamałeś się, a i tak odpadłeś. Cody: No wiem... Chris: On i tak odpada ! Nie zostanie w programie ! LeShawna: Może pójdzie ci lepiej, w następnym sezonie. Cody: To raczej niemożliwe. Wygraj to dla Gwen ! LeShawna: Postaram się. LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie widzę dla siebie zbyt wielkich szans w półfinale. Jakby to był finał, to może i bym miała jakieś szanse, ale teraz ? Muszę zdobyć nietykalność, bo inaczej oni mnie wywalą... To będzie bardzo trudne... '''Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''Jest coraz lepiej. Zostaliśmy razem z LeShawną ! Ona zapewne nie wygra, co będzie oznaczało, że będę razem z Duncanem w finale i wtedy ja wygram, a Duncan mi to wybaczy, bo zdobędziemy milion ! '''Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): '''Zostało nas trzech: Ja, Courtney oraz LeShawna. Ja i Courtney musimy dojść do finału, wtedy ja wygram, a ona się najpierw na mnie obrazi, ale potem, po kilku dniach do mnie wróci i w ten sposób zdobędę i ukochaną dziewczynę i milion ! '''Chris: Znamy skład finałowej trójki ! Jesteśmy coraz bliżej poznania zwycięzcy Powrotu Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Klip Specjalny Cody: No cóż, odpadłem. Nie sądziłem, że tak daleko dojdę, ale i tak jestem rozczarowany, bo Courtney i Duncan przeszli dalej. Oby LeShawna dała im popalić ! Wolę patrzeć na plusy, bo czeka tam zapewne na mnie Sierra i w dodatku nauczyłem się niespodziewanie pływać ! W następnym sezonie to ja i Sierra będziemy górą, a nie Courtney i Duncan ! Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki